


What it feels like

by JulietWayne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: Connor is curious to know how it feels like to be in love





	What it feels like

**Author's Note:**

> After watching jacksepticeye play this game, I knew I have fallen in love with Connor, the android sent by CyberLife. He's such a cutie and so is Sumo and Hank. I love them all! Let me know what you think!

Connor has always admired Markus and North’s relationship, having a partner to be there for you through the good time or hard time. Sure, he has Lieutenant Anderson but it’s more of a working relationship. He was more curious about being romantically involved with someone. He had seen it once when they were looking for deviants and both Traci’s were in love. In love, he thought. What does that feel like to be in love? 

Connor walked out of Captain’s office, after a short briefing about a new detective that would be going him and Hank. He made his way to Hank’s desk, as Hank continue to work on his report, ignoring the android. 

“Lieutenant,” Connor greeted his partner, “The Captain as notified that we have a new detective going us today” 

“I am aware,” Hank replied without looking up at his partner. Since the end of the resistance and androids has a freedom of speech and been working to live with humans. Connor has returned to the police station to work with Hank, as much to Hank’s ego- he’s really happy to work with Connor again. 

“I didn’t get the detective’s name, do you know—“ 

“Excuse me, I was wondering if you can show me an empty desk that I can use?” Connor was interrupted by a gentle voice. As he turned around to the source of the voice, his brown eyes locked with your [eye color] orbs. Connor seemed to be lost for words as he was mesmerized by your presence. Hank was waiting for Connor’s response but nothing came out of the android’s lips. 

“Over there is empty, you can use that one” Hank pointed at the empty table adjacent Connor’s. You flashed a smile to Hank and Connor, saying your thank you as you made your way to the your new office table. 

Hank nudged Connor, pulling him out of this trance “Are you broken or something? Talk to her” He has never seen a speechless android especially Connor, he has always something to say. 

“I—I’m—“ Connor was about to explain himself when Hank gave him a push towards you. 

You looked up from your desk, smiling at Connor once again, “How rude of me, I’m detective [Name] [Last Name]. The new transfer from the New York Police Department” you extended a hand to the man in front of you. 

“I’m Connor” he said, trying to think of something else to say but his mind can’t seem to come up with something. His system has finally failed him, “I’m the android sent by Cyberlife” he took your hand, shaking it in the process. 

You giggled at his response, thinking it was really cute. Hank face palm as he watched Connor introduce himself. Connor has completely developed a crush towards you and he doesn’t know how to react to it. 

“Hello, Connor, the android sent by CyberLife, it’s nice to meet you” you smiled. 

“I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson and my partner, Connor” Hank intervened, trying to save the malfunctioning partner, “Welcome to Detroit City Police Department, we have a briefing in 10 minutes” 

“Thank you Lieutenant, I’ll meet you at the briefing room then,” you said to him, you were hoping to get your office table cleaned up before working on cases. 

“I’m also getting some coffee, do you want any?” Hank asked putting on his coat

You shook your head politely, declining his offer “I had some earlier, thank you for your offer though,” Hank nod, dragging Connor with him. 

“See you in a bit detective [Last Name]” you flashed Connor a final smile before they ending out of the building. 

Connor was greeted by a light snow that continue to fall from the morning sky, but he was thankful that he can finally breath again, even though androids doesn’t need oxygen, his chest felt like it started working again. What is wrong with him? Why can’t he talk to you normally like he can with Hank? Every time he looks into your [eye color] orbs, all his logic just seemed to be jammed. At one point, he thought he was shutting down. 

“You sank there, Connor. What happened to you?” Hank asked as he walked to the coffee shop across the police station.

“I—I don’t know. I was just froze” Connor replied, still trying to figure out in his program what just what happened. Sure, he can start to feel certain emotion but this one is completely different. 

“I think, you have a crush on her,” Hank shrugged, walking in the café shop. 

“Crush?” Connor asked, unsure what crush is. He had never heard that before and when he did look up, the definition of crush, it means having an infatuation with someone. Is this what it feels like taking an interest in someone?

“Yeah, like—heck I don’t know. You like her Connor” Hank tried to explain to his android companion. 

“I like you Lieutenant” Connor said simply, tilting his head slightly. 

Hank groaned, “No, not like that. You like her more than that, like your interested in her” Connor likes you, more than a co- worker? Is this how it feels like to crush on someone? Where his insides feels like it’s floating. Feeling nervous and shy at the same time? He might just malfunction in his circuits and he will have to visit Markus to ask for some advice. 

“Look Connor, don’t think too much about it. Just talk to her and be yourself” 

Unsure on how to approach this feeling, he nod “be myself” 

It’s been a three months since you have joined Hank and Connor in solving cases and Connor is no where close in figuring out how his feeling when his around you. He hasn’t found the time to visit Markus yet, since they have been busy with work. When your around, he has feels his metal body to heat up, over thinking about what to tell you. He feels distracted every time you smile at him even froze at the smallest touch he receives from you. He finally at admits that he has taken interest in you. 

“How are you feeling today, [Name]?” Connor asked as he sat beside you during your stakeout. It was the first stakeout you’ve done with just you and Connor while Hank continues to investigate on a different location. He noticed that you’ve been quiet since you took this case. 

“I’m alright, I miss my squad but I’m glad that I have you and Hank” you replied taking a sip of your coffee. Connor nod, letting you know that his listening. “I’m also happy that I get to spend some time with Sumo. I love him,” you giggled, remembering to cuddle with the big dog every time you drop by at Hank’s house. 

If Connor can blush, he would be red as tomato by now, though he can feel his body heating up. Sure, he can talk to you normally but he still has his moments. He can’t shake off this feeling. You noticed the distress on Connor’s face, like his trying to come up with something to say. He usually has comments or personal questions to ask but lately, he doesn’t seem to be himself. 

“Are you feeling alright Connor?” you said, placing a hand on his forehead checking if he was hot. It was silly at first, when you just remembered that android doesn’t get sick, “You do feel a little warm. Maybe you need take some time off?” Connor felt his a chill down his spine and his insides seemed to beat run a little faster than usual. He can feel the warmth of your hand and he has to admit, it was comforting. 

He nodded, letting his eyes shift over your face, “I-I am fine. Please don’t worry about me,” he said, giving you an awkward smile. You didn’t buy it but you weren’t going to force him. 

“Alright, but let me know if I can help with anything okay?” you slowly removed your hand from his forehead. Connor was about to say something when he noticed a figure walked outside of the building that you and Connor where certainly posted.

“There!” he pointed at the figure, “we need to move” without a second wasted, both you and Connor quickly exited the car, following your suspect.

“He’s running! He knows!” next thing Connor knew, he was on full sprint. 

“We can’t let him get away, I’m going to cut him off, you keep going!” you yelled at Connor taking the exit that you see. Connor was about to protest but you were already gone. He has this bad feeling about this plan and he didn’t have enough time to calculate the outcome of the plan. He just hoped, that you would be safe at the end of the mission. The suspect eventually hit dead end but Connor knew his not going without a fight. 

A gun was pointed right at his forehead, “let me go or I will shot you in the head” 

“Calm down,” Connor said calmly as he slowly approached at the suspect. 

“I said don’t move!” he yelled. Connor stopped his tracks, putting his hands up. 

“I won’t you. It doesn’t have to end this way” Connor tried to reassure him, “We can talk this through”

“Liar! I warn you, Don’t test me!” Connor heard gun shot ringing through his ears. He thought he would feel some type of pain but nothing came. Instead, he heard a sharp gasp and warmth in front of him. 

“I—I, I didn’t mean” suspect stuttered dropping the gun in the process, “I didn’t want anyone to get hurt “ with that the suspect ran. 

Connor caught you just in time before you hit cold cement, “[Name], why—why did you,” 

“You’re okay,” you smiled weakly, “I got to you, just in time” Connor pressed on your wound to stop the bleeding. 

“Calling emergency, we need the ambulance now, I’m sending you my coordinates” Connor called the emergency and sending Hank his location. He can’t lose you, not here, not now. 

“[Name], you have to stay awake and listen to my voice” Connor instructed, checking for your vitals and your wound. There’s no exit wound so that means the bullet was still inside. 

“Okay, I’m awake. I’m listening,” 

It has been three hours since Connor and Hank has been waiting for the doctors. Ambulance finally came and Connor never your side, he continues to whisper that you were going to be okay. You were hit just above the abdomen with no exit would, you were bleeding internally, fast. 

“It wasn’t your fault Connor,” Hank reassured his partner while Connor continues to fidget with his coin. He didn’t respond but he kept replying the scene over and over his head. It’s the memory that he can’t seem to delete, “it’s what partners do. She’s a strong girl, she will be fine” 

“Why did she do it? I—I don’t understand” Connor caught the coin and he just stare off to space, “She’s so fragile, I could have save her” Hank frowned at his sad partner, he wish he knows how to comfort him. 

The wait was finally over and Connor rushed to your side ignoring the calls of his partner. He could not wait anymore, he just wanted to be with you, hold and know that you’re going to make it. In Connor’s entire program, he is prepared for everything and anything that comes up but it seems like this is something that was not prepare for.

He stood beside your bed, listening to the machine’s constant beeping, you are hooked up to the machine with IV and different drugs that help to ease the pain. Connor gently took your hand into his and taking a sit beside your bed. 

“Why—why did you take the bullet for me?” he asked your sleeping form, he knows that you can’t hear him but he can’t help but let out this feeling that has been stirring inside, “I—I could have handle this situation better. They could have just replaced me; it’s a lot easier than—than watching you get hurt. Just don’t go okay? Don’t leave me” he leaned his head by your hand, closing his eyes replaying memories of you. 

_“Hi Connor, I’m sorry to bother you but—I was—I was wondering if you can help me with something,”_

_“Hello Detective [Last Name], how can I help?” Connor was surprised that you even called him after work hours. He was happy though that you asked for his help._

_“Hank is too drunk to help me move some furniture around my place, I was wondering if you can? I mean—if you’re busy that’s alright—“_

_“I can do it!” he replied a little too fast and loud. You were taken by surprised but smiled._

_“Thank you Connor, I’ll see you in a bit?”_

_Exactly fifteen minutes, Connor has at your apartment and he was ready to help you with your furniture.  
“Thank you for helping me Connor, is there anything I can get—“ you paused remembering that he doesn’t drink or eat at all, you blushed realizing your what you were going to ask him_

_“Thank you Detective [Last Name] for your offer, I’m just glad that you called and I was able to help” Connor’s lips curled up looking at you with sincere gaze._

_You blushed even more, “Please, call me [Name]” you giggled nervously, “Plus, I would like to get to know you more. If—if that’s okay”_

_“Get to know me?” Connor asked, but you just nod in response not looking at him. If you were looking at Connor—you wouldn’t miss his smile to you, “Of course Detec—I mean, [Name]”_

_You and Connor stayed up past midnight sharing your experiences about past cases that you have solved or that you left behind before moving to Detroit. You finally fallen asleep at the couch leaving Connor conflicted on what to do next. He found a blanket placing it on you making sure; you wouldn’t cold during your sleep. He was ready to leave your apartment but remembered that no one would lock the door, which comprises your safety. He can leave through the window; to his luck the windows locked and won’t budge. He can break it like what he did at Hank’s place but that can upset you. Connor sighed and decided to stay instead, at least this way he knows you would be safe._

You slowly move your fingers feeling nothing but cold air and emptiness; you thought that someone was just with you, holding your hand. Were you just dreaming it all? You slowly opened your eyes but room just seems to have a dim light preventing you from those harsh white lights. 

“Hey kid, you’re awake” you heard Hank sitting beside your bed, “how are you feeling?” 

“I feel like I got hit by a bus” you said feeling your throat burning, “Where’s Connor? Is he okay?” 

Hank scoffs, “Even after getting shot, you still want to know where he is” you continue to look at Hank as he try to come up with an answer. You were just worried that Connor is hurt but you also felt bad for Hank, he saw Connor got shot in front of him and then you were shot as well. 

“I’m sorry “ Hank finally looked at you, “I know—I know it must be hard that—“ 

“Don’t— I’m just glad you’re okay” Hank sighs rubbing his face, “Connor is fine. He left not to long ago. He didn’t tell me where he was going” you gave a small relief smile, you’re glad his okay.

It’s been three days since you’ve woken up at the hospital; Hank has come and go since he has to check up on Sumo. You dismissed Hank telling him that you would be okay. Although, Hank wasn’t happy that Connor has ignored Hank’s phone calls you told him that you were going to be okay. You were staring at your phone for quiet sometime thinking of calling Connor yourself but if he was upset with you about the accident; you would have felt the something, if he took the bullet for you. You sighed for the fifth time, putting your phone away. 

The following day, the doctor released you and you can finally go home but he advised that you would be on desk duty for another two weeks to avoid any strain on your wound. You didn’t protest but nod instead. Hank picked you and dropping you off at your apartment.

“He still hasn’t called?” Hank asked as the stopped in front of your apartment, you shook your head, “What is wrong with him, I swear when I see him—“ he sighed “sometimes he can be really frustrating” 

“Don’t worry about it Hank. He can take care of himself,” you assured the Lieutenant, “I’m sure, he will show up at work tomorrow” smiling at him, to be honest—you weren’t sure, if he is going to show up but you don’t Hank to be stressed out even more. 

“Fine, I’ll see you at work tomorrow and don’t drive. Call a taxi” you nod as you leave the car

“Yes, sir. I’ll see you tomorrow” 

Evening rolls in and you were about to order dinner when you heard a soft knock at your door. You opened the door, not expecting anyone to visit you at this time. 

“Hi” Connor greeted you shyly; you stared at him thinking you might be dreaming. You notice that he wasn’t wearing his work uniform but instead he was just wearing casual clothing, “I bought you, your favorite dinner” holding up the take out bag. 

“Connor? I—what are you doing here?” you moved aside letting him inside, “Hank told me, he hasn’t seen you for four days” Connor made his way to your kitchen, setting dinner for you. 

“I’m sorry, I was—I was thinking,” he says looking at your cabinets for the plates. You pointed where you keep your plates and Connor followed. 

“Thinking? Connor, I was worried about you! You didn’t even come by and visit” you said, raising your voice slightly. You were upset but he didn’t even care to check up on you and now, he shows up and bought you dinner? 

“You could, at least called Hank and let him know. He was worried about you; I was worried” Connor has his back turned to you; frustrated you grab Connor by the shoulder making him look at you, “Are you even listening to what I just said?”

“I was scared, [Name]” Connor said as his dark brown eyes gazed at you, “It hurt to see you like that; hurt and cold. So fragile, all because of me” You studied his face trying to read his reaction. 

You rest your hand by his arm, “Connor, I’m—“

“I felt myself shutdown as if, I was the one that got shot. I didn’t know what to do, I was so worried about you,” you can tell that Connor was having a hard time explaining to you how he feels, “I went to Markus and asked what was happening to me and—he told me to tell you how I feel” 

You felt your heart skipped a beat, “What do you feel Connor?” 

“I thought I lost you, [Name], seeing you bleed. I—I just froze, all I can do is tell you that I’m here for you; that I care about [Name]. I could have taken that bullet, they can replace me but you can’t… why did you do it?” 

You smiled at him; “It would be just as hard seeing you get shot. Just because, you can be replaced, you wouldn’t be the Connor that I knew from the beginning” you gently grabbed his hands looking at his hands, they looked and feel real, “I did it because I care about you Connor” 

Connor caressed your cheek making you look at him, “I love you [Name], I know that for sure,” 

“I love you too Connor” he leans in closing the gap, feeling his lips against yours. His lips were soft; his gentle touch as his hands pulls you closer to him. 

Breaking the kiss, you small smile curled Connor’s lips, “So this is what it feels like” 

You giggled at his reaction, “What does?” 

“To kiss you”


End file.
